


I Saw Daddy Kissing a Cyberman

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cyberman stows away on the TARDIS, and with the Doctor nowhere to be found, it’s left to his companion to eliminate the threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Daddy Kissing a Cyberman

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on uploading fics from tumblr to make collections complete.

She’d spent years under the Doctor’s wing, learning about every little threat to the universe. Some more dangerous than others. Some were the source of a nightmare or two. Even without the nightmares, there was no mistaking the thunderous hammering of a Cyberman’s boots landing on the floor, pounding dread straight to her chest through her feet. She’d only caught a brief glimpse of them, peering around a corner before tearing her head away for fear of being caught.  
  
Shock weighed down on her chest, pushing her into the wall. She counted each step of the Cyberman away from her down the next corridor. Her eyes were glued to a roundel across the hall, paralyzed, but so tempted to take another look. She opted against this, instead turning to more pressing matters: investigating and eliminating the problem.  
  
She tried not to think about the impossibility of a Cyberman stowing away on the TARDIS. They were never careful about how they dashed inside after an adventure, crashing onto the grated floor to laugh in defiance. The inside of the time ship was always safe. It was impenetrable. Except for today.  
  
Her best weapon was stealth. She considered a disguise, maybe the earpieces that had been used a while back. But even if she could find them, would they even work? Best not chance it. The Cyberman more than likely had a few ways to detect her, but if she was sneaky enough, would they think to use any of them?  
  
She picked up her feet, and imagined she was a lioness on the prowl, moving low to the floor. Fortunately her prey was loud and easy to stalk. It was almost as if it _wanted_ to be caught, with its marching feet clanging against the metal grating louder and louder until it reached the console room.  
  
She paused and hugged the last corner before entering the console room. It would be her only chance to spy on it before it would be cued in to her presence. The hair on the nape of her neck stood up when she thought that maybe she could have been playing right into its cold hands, walking right into a trap.  
  
“Oh there you are. Been looking all over for you. What on... what are you _wearing_?” the Doctor poked his head up and asked, face twisted in confusion for only a moment before he broke into a guffaw, holding his sides in place.  
  
Her heart wrenched. This wasn’t right. Not at all. Surely the almighty Doctor would never allow himself to be upgraded. Maybe he might laugh in the face of a Cyberman. It stood before him, cold metal face shaking its head at him before it pressed a finger to its mouth.  
  
“Shh!” it chided. It would be the first and only time she’d hear a Cyberman whisper.  
  
“What?” the Doctor quirked an eyebrow, and peered around the metal creature.  
  
The Cyberman leaned in and quirked its head to the side at the Doctor’s ear. Surely it couldn’t be whispering. They weren’t capable.  
  
“Oh! Can I join you? That sounds like fun!”  
  
Her heart sank.  
  
“You wish to be upgraded?” the Cyberman’s mechanical voice asked, and promptly coughed, giggling into its metal arm.  
  
The Doctor’s eyebrows bounced as he pulled the Cyberman to him by its waist. “I’m curious though, what might that entail?”  
  
It paused, perhaps considering negotiations, if the word even existed in their vocabulary. Its words came out between measured pauses. “You will be entitled to a single kiss.”  
  
The Doctor grinned, but then pulled back and hummed. “So then, what exactly does this upgrade involve, hmm?” His grin returned, along with a pair of bouncing eyebrows. It sounded more like an offer than a question.  
  
“At this time we are unable to process this request,” it answered, stone-faced as always.  
  
He gasped. “Oh, you! I’ll get you for that. Just for that you get your kiss now.”  
  
He made good on this promise, pulling it back in by its waist and - pulling off its mask...  
  
“Daddy, no!” She barreled into the Doctor to hug his legs and sent them both crashing into the console behind him. “Daddy, you can’t kiss a Cyberman!”  
  
He straightened up and dropped his hands to her shoulders, rubbing away all her worries. “Why ever not?”  
  
“Because! Because! They could...” she pouted and raised her finger to the air as if it alone could make the argument for her.  
  
“Already agreed to the upgrade,” the Doctor reminded her.  
  
“But Daddy! You can’t! Who will fly the TARDIS if you’re a Cyberman? We’d be enemies!”  
  
The Cyberman beside them pulled its mask off and broke into a full on laugh, falling into the jump seat.  
  
“Mummy! Cybermen don’t laugh! And they don’t take their masks off!” she shouted, stomping a foot into the grating.  
  
Her mum pulled her gloves off, and stepped out of her bucket feet. The game was over. She leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “I know darling. But if you two could see yourselves, you’d laugh too.”  
  
“Think you lost this round, kid,” her dad teased gently, rubbing her shoulders.  
  
“I did not! You cheated mummy. I could have caught you! You cheated, taking your mask off.”  
  
“Tell you what then, darling. Want to go another round? Daddy can play too, if we can find him a Cyberman costume. You can catch the both of us!” her mum offered.  
  
She grimaced and freed herself from her dad’s grasp. “No. No way, you two don’t do it right, you’re too kissy to be bad guys. I’ll be the bad guy. Only I want to be a weeping angel!”


End file.
